


redo

by wrabbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, De-Aged, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John teaches de-aged/child Sherlock to tie his shoelaces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	redo

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism: Welcome

"Sherlock. Sherlock," John briefly put his head in his hands as Sherlock threw down the laces and then then removed his shoe and threw that across the room. John wondered if it was his imagination that Sherlock seemed upset that so much effort didn't even put a scuff on the wallpaper. His eyes softened at the apocalyptic little boy breathing heavily next to him.

When it seemed safe to move he pulled his knees up and began about unraveling his own laces. "Watch me," he said. He tied one slowly and then the other, and then untied them again. He tied them several more times and then, clumsily, worse than Sherlock, did it right handed a few more times.

Watching unreadably, Sherlock eventually toed his second shoe off and stomped upstairs. John sighed and sat down at the kitchen table, staring at nothing. It was only the second day and it had been as difficult as he ever imagined, and more for Sherlock than himself. Mycroft wasn't even due to check up on them until late that night and John doubted for everyone's safety then, although he didn't know what to expect. Possibly, it was more likely that Mycroft would know exactly what to do.

He glanced up at a child's footsteps running across the ceiling and John's heart leapt as Sherlock only barely slid to a slower speed before careening down the stairs. "Sherlock? What is it?"

Sherlock didn't stop to glance at him, going straight for the door and wrestling it open to trip neatly out and down again. Somehow John doubted he was going to visit Mrs. Hudson and he jumped to his feet, already well behind - and fell abruptly to his elbows and knees.

Groaning as the chair came down on top of him, John looked down at his feet. He laughed outloud at the bows securing him to the chair legs. As soon as he could get his feet free from his shoes and standing, he ran for the door.


End file.
